Pesky Girl meets DBZ: (whole story)
by ashess
Summary: Pesky girl is my char. I'm trying to make an anime with her. But as exercise, I just had to do a cross. Pesky hates Aleins! They want to take over the world, all of them, she's sure. What would happen if this little hothead runs into every1's favourite ev
1. Default Chapter Title

I suppose this should be named a crossover. A little explaining before I start. I wanna make my own anime.  
Yes I do! ANd I think I can too. I've got a little scenario, called "Pesky Girl". now right now I've only made  
single pics and short comics on her. but I am working on real movement. I should have it going pretty soon.  
if you're interrrested in the "Pesky toons" pls visit my website, I've got a lot up. though not half as much as I'd like too,..  
  
http://ashess.8m.com  
  
Pesky's department is at:  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
  
but I'm digressing :) Well, anyway. Pesky's a little girl, about 5 and she sees aliens in her house.  
they practically LIVE with her. and they're planning to use planet earth in their empire's extention-plans.  
Unfortunately, Pesky is the only one that can see the aliens, on acount of them using a special cloking-device,  
that homes in on humans brainwaves and makes the aliens VERY hard to see, if you don't actually already know they're there.  
You've got it, Pesky's brainwaves resonate with the defice and Presto!  
SHe manages to show her little brother the aliens at a certain point, and he joins in to help her- though more to protect his sister   
(and himself from her) then out of the believe that the aliens are EVIL!!!@.  
(Pesky Quote: look, it's simple: they're Evil we're good. EVil, good. Evil, good. Now, help me kill them,..)  
  
THat's Pesky. So anyway, she HATES all ALIENS! and believes they are all bent on taking over the world. (sound familiar?)  
her brother (Tomath) has a secret friendship with one of the younger aliens, by the way. This is important to understand his actions  
in this little crossover.  
  
Allright, enough background info. I wanna do a crossover with everyone's favourite EVIL alien that want to take over the world,..  
(you guessed it, Veggie!)  
now, to make things a little more interresting, I'm gonna say Pesky's about eight now.  
That makes Tomath 6. Now, let's see about the dragon-ballers. Trunks about 7 I think. I don't know how old that would make Bra,  
but 4 the sake of agruement, let's say 4.  
  
_sigh_ that's just about it! oh, wait. just one more point. CHikuu=Earth, ok?  
but Pesk and Tomath live just about on the other side of the planet and have never hear about the Z-team; no one form where they live has.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
oh, I don't own any of the Dragonball Chars. but Pesky and Tomath are MINE  
  
MINNNNNEEE MINE!!! MINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!!!!!  
ggggaaaah! daranged and sick as they are, they are all I've got ;)  
  
well, on with it then!   
____________________________________  
  
  
  
the ACTUAL story!  
  
  
"My mother should be home from work in a few hours."   
Trunks said soothingly as he concentrated on getting the hot water into the teapot.  
He didn't much care for it himself, but the two unknown children at the table were in need of something hot.   
He had wrapped them in towels already, after guiding them in.   
  
He had the boy and the girl at the edge of the lake near Capsule Corp. Cold and dripping wet, and half in shock.  
  
"So,.." he said, looking back to see his little sister skirting in and cursiously taking a chair opposite to the two.  
"Mind telling me how you got in the water like that?"  
  
He looked at the elder of the two, the girl, questioningly. But she just scowled and looked away.  
"We fell." offered the boy happily. Then fell silent at a shove under the table from the girl.   
  
Probably his sister by the look of her.   
They both had a very round face and dark hair, though the girls seemed more blueish then black.  
She had a big pony-tail on either side of her head, now wet and clinging down her back.  
She would have been nice to look at if her expression hadn't varied from angry enough to kill to insulted to even be there.  
Her brother on the other hand seemed like a nice enough fellow. He had big blue eyes and an almost constant smile.  
  
Bra was too young to notice the two's silent exchange. "You can fly too?"  
The boy laughed again, now deaf to the warning glances he got from his sister. "Of course not, we fell of that ship!"  
Bra's eye's lightened: "A space ship."  
"Yeah!" the boy continued heatedly.   
"You saw it too? they were getting away again.  
But Pesky figured they'd just be back so me and her clung on real tight.  
Is wasn't tight enough though, and it was really cold and hard to breathe.   
But then we went down again for a moment so I said we had to jump and,-"  
  
"_Thomath!_"  
  
The boy gulped and shut his mouth.   
Trunk couldn't help but smile over the look on his face, though what he had been saying intrigued him more.  
"A space pod..?"   
He asked, more to the Tomath then his sister she was looking even angryer then before.  
  
"A what?" Tomath answered, before remembering he was supposed to be quiet about this.   
Trunks didn't understand why they wanted to keep this alien ships a secret,   
but he could hardly expect the two to trust him just like that, so he kept quiet about it.   
Bra must not have had anything to say right then either,   
because the silence stretched awkwardly long before the girl,   
whose name he figured had to be Pesky, took a long swallow of tea and asked:  
"What did you mean by 'can you fly too?'"  
  
Now it was Trunk's turn to give a warning glare, and to his sister.   
Distrusting as the two where it did not seem a good start by telling them the both of them were half-sayiens and could also fly.  
  
Bra got the message, for she beamed at him, obviously expecting him to answer the question.  
Which was not quite what he had hoped for though.   
  
What he'd hoped for was a quick little white lie from his sister.  
But for himself to do that. It was just always his conscience getting the better of him, he supposed.  
He opened his mouth, then closed it again, now unsure if this was even worth the effort of a lie.  
  
Again, he looked at the two, trying to decide wether or not to trust them this far. The boy looked at him with purely innocent eyes.  
Pesky, his sister, on the end was glaring at him as if she was about to catch him redhanded at some grand and terrible crime.  
  
Just when he was about to panick, the kitchen door opened and quickly slammed shot again as his father stromed over to the refridgerator.  
Trunks couldn't remeber ever being so happy to see his father in all his live.  
  
Vegeta seemed oblivious to the two at first though. He rummaged around in the fridge some more, then emerged with a pack of his milk to his lips.  
He didn't stop untill the pack was empty.  
Then, he tossed the carton aside and looked back over to the table. Bra and Tommath both beamed, though Bra of course won out.  
The girl stared at him coolly, obviously not happy with the intrusion.  
  
Then, Trunk's father turned to him: "what are those two brats doing in _my_ house?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
And so it begins! pls stick with me, it'll be good I promise. next time, Pesky finds out Vegeta is an alien and vows to distroy him.  
(heheheh. no she _hasn't_ got any secret superpowers.)  
Bulma comes home to a living hell,  
and Trunks and Tomath talk about the madness that is called having sisters.  
  
oh, and if you've read onto hear, Review, I'm happy even with a 'I've seen it' but I'd prefer something a bit deeper.  
how'd like my chars?!  
  
AS 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Yup, yup, second part of my fic. continued thanks to the _bulk_ of reviews I got (rrrright)  
BUT IT"S NOT TO LATE TO START NOW!  
summary 'f last part: two odd kids are found by Trunks, dripping wet on the edge of a lake.   
He takes them home to dry, but then his father walkes in...  
  
_____________________  
disclaimer : I do NOT own dragonball. and I do not own any of the chars in dragon ball. I do not own a porche and I do  
not own one f those adorably cute pokemon dolls. Lucky me.  
Pesky, however, is MINE! And so is her brother. If she doesn't want him, I do :)  
  
Oh, visit Pesky at: (comics and pics) and PPPPPLLLLEase tell me what you think!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta was not in a good mood.   
Kakarot was still stronger then him, Bulma still wouldn't let him sleep a full night,   
and the gravety room still broke if he even considered going out all the way.   
Oh, and he still had an annoyingly _nice_ son, he realized as the kid started explaining he had rescued the two children from freezing.   
  
He 'hhmpfed', then glared over at the two new kids at the table, sitting there all wrapped in towels, drinking tea with his daugher.  
_His_ daughter. THey weren't worhty!  
  
"More weaklings to sit around and get in my way I suppose?" He stated the obvious, crossing his arms.   
His sparring session with Kakarot this morning hadn't gone much better.   
He didn't understand how that third-class softy could be stronger then him ,but it annoyed him to no end.  
Possibly even more then that little voice in the back of his head that told him he knew exactly why he was,   
and training had nothing to do with it.  
  
"But dad" the purple haired freak started. How could this abnormalety possibly his son?   
It was painfully obvious he would never be a true Saiyen.  
  
Killing was porbably not in the kids vocabulary, and he was always being nice.   
The kid had once even had the nerve to ask him if he loved 'm.   
*_love_ that's the one! that's why you can't win. Kakarot has strength you'll never have,..*   
Went that corner of his mind again, almost cruelly.   
It made him even angrier.  
  
"PLease dad, they don't even know how to get home,.."  
He was about to cut the brat off with some sharp remark, but the towel-wrapped girl beat him to it.  
"I am _not_ weak!"  
  
-"yeah! we're _NOT_ weak!" her brother chimed in, happily.   
  
The girl threw him a sidelong glance that suggested otherwise, but left it at that.  
"And we would both thank you for remembering that."  
She stated, in an attempt to please her brother.   
It obviously worked, though Vegeta doubted it took much to please that simple-minded twirt.  
  
He silently thanked the stars that his own son hadn't turned out _that_ poorly.  
  
"Whatever." Vegita turned to his son again, ignoring the two. "I want them outof here and I want them out of here now!"  
_"Ahwwwww! dah!"  
a little girl's voice chimed up behind him. Vegita flinched inwardly.   
There went his piece and quiet out the door again.  
  
He turned slowly to look at his little daughter.   
  
"We were gonna go play. Can't we at least play until dinner."  
_"oh, yes! let's play!" said the little boy, squeezing his bright blue eyes closed in delight of the thought.  
"can we pleeease play Pesky?" he turned to his sister.   
  
While it should, on all account be him, Prince Vegita who was asked such,  
for they were to do the playing in _his_ house.  
(well, maybe it was his mate's, but to him it was his).  
  
They girl scowled at her brother, and for a moment Vegita thought she was going to tell him they would be doing no such thing,  
but then she noticed his glare on her, and slowly turned to face him.  
  
"Whatever." she stated in a mock echo of his earlier statement.  
  
That was it, Vegita realised.   
His daughters eyes were on him, pleadingly, and the little boy was already celebrating his victory.  
"They go home right after dinner." Vegita snarled.  
And at that even his son let at a happy 'whoop'.   
Bra let out a single happy cry before starting to confer with the boy, called "Tomath" by her, on what they would be playing.  
Only the girl kept quiet, looking at him suspiciously. Maybe she, at least realised how dangerous he was.  
Though he doubted it.  
  
"Stupid humans!" he stated, before fishing out a sandwich from the fridge and turning to leave.  
He had had enough of all this cheerfullness.  
  
"Just a moment." The girl Pesky demanded in a commanding tone.   
Vegita truned to face her very slowly. He was really getting tired of them!  
He glared back at her, the girl oblivious to the warning signs Trunks was giving her.  
  
"What do you mean, stupid humans.....?"  
  
Vegita smirked, this was a question he didn't mind answering.   
  
"Just what I said. You're all a bunch of stupid, weak baka's!"  
THe girl got up, slowly, putting her tea down.   
  
"But," she enquired again, taking a step towards him in what she probably though an intimedating way.  
"What do you mean, I mean,.." and she prodded a finger at him,  
"you're human too, _aren't you_,..?"  
  
There was a short silence. Vegita was aqually caught off guard at such an insult.   
Then, the brat Tomath groaned.  
"Not again," he whispered, in a voice he probably had hoped only audiable to his sister.  
  
"Can't we say we're on vacation today..?"  
  
_____________________________________________________   
  
  
LL right! that's it, short I know. and not as much as I though.   
But don't worry. Violence comming up in the next part!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

MORE! I don't own Dragonball, but I do own Pesky.  
check http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html if you want comics.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"But, you're human too, " the girl's eye's anrrowed, "_aren't_ you,...?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, offended at the sheer thought of being mistaken for a human. True enough,  
he had lost his tail, but surely, he did not look _that_ human.   
His pointy straight-standing hair alone should have been proof enough of that.  
  
"I most certainly am not!"  
He told the girl in a low and freighteningly soft tone of voice.  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jinns, and super elite." he balled his fist, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"And I could crush you and your whole puny planet without exirting myself."  
his voice raising dispite his attempts of controll, his anger at being called human reaching a belated climax,   
"As soon as I figure a way OFF this stIKING MUDBALL!"  
  
The girl took an involuntary step back, dark eyes wide for a change, then shot a quick glance at her brother.  
"ALIEN ALERT!!" she screamed, then:   
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
With that, the little girl flung herself at him with surprising speed.  
Her brother shot up also, but instead of charging he screamed at his sister to stop it, apologising to vegeta all the way.  
The girl payed him no heed, but continued raining punches and kicks to his legs and stomach.   
Jumping up as high as she could to reach his chest, accompanying her strikes with little cat-like snarls.  
  
She wasn't really all that bad,..   
if she had been providing a massage, that was.  
  
Vegeta smirked down at the girl, but she was too engrossed in her antics to even notice.   
"Stop, please stop, Pesky!" her brother pleaded, trying to grab her, but she niftly stepped out of the way.   
Then chipped up on speed and started cursing her brother and his cowardness in between punches, continuing onto Vegeta's person,  
calling him rather bad things, including a coward and assuring him that his days were numbered and that he had best surrender now.  
  
Vegeta slowly turned his gaze from the two frollicing infants to his son.   
The boy recovered from his dumbfolded look to shrug apologetically.  
Leave it to his halfwitt son to find the third maddest female on the planet. Chichi and his own mate still won out, of course.  
It occured to Vegeta that if he managed to find the forth he'd have the whole set.  
  
Amuzed with his own thoughts, Vegeta calmly raised a hand as the girl turned on him with a kitchen knife in hand.  
He didn't even bother with a ki-shield as he stepped out of the way and slapped the girl casually away.  
"go fish." he told her, as she went flying.  
  
Over the table and into a chair, that proceeded to topple over backwards with her in it.  
  
Vegeta instantly felt bad when he saw the look on his daugher's face.   
But it harly was his fault!   
The girl had attacked him with a knife.  
Well, she could have hurt him. Possilby.  
If he had been unconscious of course,..  
  
Just when he was about to say someting along these lines, the odd girl's brother uttered a cry.  
"You hurt my sister!!! DIE!!"  
  
Fortunately for the deranged little brat, Trunks took this moment to recover his witts and grabbed the boy, pinning his elbows behind him.  
His son then continued to speak soothingly to the enraged infant.  
Vegeta took a moment to observe the two's curious little wrestling match. Vegeta doubted the boy had any idea just how lucky he was.  
As much as he disliked hitting little girls (though he had not a clue as to why he had this inclining of late),  
he had no such qualms about hitting little boys.  
  
So Vegeta took his sandwich and stalked out the door, past the brat of a girl that was currently disentangling herself from the chair.  
  
He would find somewhere a bit more quiet to eat. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

________________  
  
part 4, Pesky puts her brother in a fix, but Trunks helps out.  
But does our Lavendel-haired Hero have a _clue_ as to what he's getting into,...?  
  
Disclaimer: Will you believe I _still_ don't own Dragonball? I asked them for it, but they said I had to pay,..   
Oh well, I still Have Pesky and Tomath!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
_______________  
  
Tomath struggled in the older's boy's grasp to get loose, but is was to no avail.  
Man, he was strong!  
"easy." Trunks told him , for the twentieth time. "Look, she's alright. She's ok."  
He was right; his sister had gotten back to her feet, though a little shakily.  
Knowing her, though, that would most likely be out of anger.  
Trunk let him go then, and he ran over and asked his sister if she really was ok.  
  
"No thanks to you, I might say." she told him, grumblingly.   
Tomath felt bad at the hurt in her voice.  
Yes; he was supposed to help her. But he could not just go about attacking people, could he? And in their own house even?  
  
"Look, Pesky,.." he started, but then just got shuffed out of the way.  
  
"Never mind," she told him. "I'll fix this one myself."  
  
Tomath sighed as he watched her go. Way did she always have to be like this?  
" I guess I'd better keep an eye on her,.."  
he stated with a sad look on his face.   
Tomath had really looked forward to doing something besides alien hunting today.  
  
"But you said we could play!" said an angry, pouting Bra.   
Tomath tried to smile, but he only slumped down even more.  
"I know, and there's nothing I'd like to do more."   
And that was the truth!  
He pulled a deep breath, taking both of the children in.   
"But I have to keep an eye on Pesky. SHe really doesn't look out for herself. And I only have one sister."  
  
Trunks gave him a quizzical look:   
"Surely you don't believe my dad would do anything to her?   
I know he's kind of ruff, but hitting little girls really isn't his style."  
  
-"I know I know, but you don't know Pesky. She can be a real Pest.   
What if he looses his temper with her."  
  
"and,.." Tomath started, trying to take the sting outof his words,   
as he realised both Bra and Trunks were offended at the thought.  
  
Parents are sacred figures.  
  
"Pesky, well." he fiddled a bit.   
" This is gonna sound funny, course you and your father are both so strong.   
But Pesky _is_ quite dangerous, when she wants to be. And she usually does."  
  
Trunks practically spurted out lauging at that.  
Bra was even more offended: "My father is the strongestest dad in the univers! There is no-one who can hurt him."  
she proclaimed in a haugthy tone.  
  
Now it was Tomath's turn to be hurt. "You don't _know_ her. And neither does your father.   
If I don't watch her, _one_ of them is gonna end up seriously hurt!"  
Probably Pesky, he admitted to himself. She just didn't know when to quit!  
  
Trunks refound his composure, and squinted at Tomath a moment.   
"Alright. But how about _I_ keep an eye on her then.   
That way at least you get to play with Bra.   
And, as you said, I am a lot stronger then you.  
  
I think I can handle her, don't you?"  
  
Tomath hesitated.   
  
"Well,.."  
  
Then glanced over to Bra. He hadn't played with a someone that _nice_ in years!  
  
"Alright. But you be carefull. And watch her, she's not,.. not _nice_,.."  
Well that wasn't really fair. Pesky was nice, at least to him.  
  
"I mean, to her your half an alien and..."  
  
-"Sure, sure, I'll be carefull." Trunks stated, waving a hand at them as he walked out to kitchen.  
  
"You two just have fun, ok?"  
  
Tomath sighed.  
  
"You know, Bra, I get to feeling he doesn't believe me,.."  
  
Bra laughed again. "My brother is reaaaly smart and strong.   
Almost as strong as daddy.   
And he's the strongest daddie there is,.."  
  
Tomath looked at her a moment sceptically. Then shrugged it off.  
"Whatever you say then," he stated, putting his overly aggresive sister out of his head.  
  
"what would you like to play?" 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Pesky marched out of the kitchen and into the living room, scanning for her target;   
for the evil that needed to be rooted out.  
She was the only one who could do it. The only one who this task fell to.   
Not because she was the best qualified.  
Not because she was the smartest or the fastest. Defenitely not because she was the strongest.  
It was her job, because she was the only one who cared enough to bother.  
  
Well, she thought she had her brother to rely on, but this time even _he_ left her to cope alone.   
It wasn't fair!  
Pesky bit down an angry sniffle. There was no time for such.  
She had to safe the world and it would not wait for her even if she did feel heart-broken.  
  
Still, such treachery was hard to swallow.   
So after a few moments, Pesky decided this particulary foul alien had used brian-controll on her poor defenceless brother,   
and that he would snap out of it as soon as she had killed the abomination.  
  
So Pesky Marched on over to the couch where the Vegeta was eating his rather oversized sandwich.  
She needed to make clear to this creature how the way of things were.  
  
"heay, hedge-hog!"  
it came out a lot softer and unsurer then she had intended.  
Pesky cleared her throat and tryed again:  
  
"I'm talking to you you extra-terrestion excrement."  
  
The things dictionaries were good for!  
  
The man _-no, alien!-_ on the couch looked up slowly, and scowled at her.  
"Big words for such a small girl, don't you think?"  
  
-"This isn't over yet, freakface!"  
  
Vegeta let out a slow sigh before shaking his head and finishing his sandwich.  
She thought she heard him mutter something about blasting things inside the house and someone called Bulma.  
  
But Pesky was on a roll now, and she wasn't about to let this guy scare her.   
She had dealt with aliens a lot bigger then him.  
_though (it had to be said as she balled a bruised fist) none as rock-solid. That guy was like hitting a brick wall!_  
  
"I swear," she continued in a meanicing low voice, "I will have you destroyed within a week's time!"  
  
The Saij-yin's frown deepened, but then cleared abrubtly as he laughed; _laughed_ at her!  
  
-"You?" he sputtered, before resuming his rather threatening and decidedly mad laughter.  
  
"-destroy-"   
  
*snicker*   
  
-"ME?!?"  
  
The then the dark haired man continued to laugh even louder, until he fell right off the couch.  
  
"what's so funny? I will succeed you know."   
Pesky asked him in the calmest voice she could muster.  
  
"I suggest you start making out your will or something."  
  
Vegeta got back on the couch, still wheezing, then looked at her with tear-stricken eyes.  
  
"you're funny, little girl. I think I will like seeing you try.   
But,"  
and he calmed taking on a serious expression  
  
"_I_'d just keep out of my way, if I were you,... for otherwise,..."  
  
" you might find yourself,..."  
and at that al little bulb of light appeared in his hand.  
  
"in the _next_ dimention."   
and Vegeta's smirk changed in a dangerous, amuzed frown.  
  
For a moment, Pesky thought he was going to hurl that little ball at her.   
And she had the sudden feeling she would not live to tell about it if he did.  
  
Just as she was sure he was going to throw it, however, it winked out, and Pesky regained controll of her senses.  
  
Looking back at the Saij-yin's smirking face, she realised she had been standing frozen,   
staring at that little ball with a horrified expression on her face.  
It was very emberrasing.  
  
Going for what little dignety was to save, she did what any repsectable girl in her situation would do.   
  
Meaning,   
she stamped her foot at him, turned up her nose, and marched right out of there.  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

I don't won dragonball, I just steal the chars and have fun with 'm :)  
Pesky's mine. her brother is mine, and all the drawings and stuff at this website are mine:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
When Trunks came into the living room, it was empty. Vegeta had of course already left for the gravety room, as was his habit.  
But where the girl Pesky had gone, he couldn't fanthom.  
After looking about the hundreds of rooms that Capsule Corp. held, he still hadn't found her, and he was beginning to worry;  
after all, he had promised to keep an eye on her, and so far he had done no such thing.  
  
He finally got the brilliant idea of checking outside though, and sure enough, there she was.   
Right outside of the gravety room,  
stealthely looking in through a window here, concentratedly checking some of the plating there.  
  
To Trunks it seemed she was studying the whole building so intently, she might well be planning to build her very own!  
  
For a moment, Trunks considered keeping out of sight. But he really didn't feel good on spying on the girl;   
it wasn't very polite.  
So Trunks walked up to her and greeted her kindly.  
The girl scowled at him a moment, but then her face cleared visibly.  
  
"Tell me, Trunks, what is this thing?"  
  
"It's a gravety room." he explained shortly,   
then understood from Pesky's clouded expression he was going to have to do a bit more explaining then that.  
  
So he explained what it was, even covering the basics of how it worked.  
To his surprise she even seemed interested. Until the Gravitron's door opened and his father stepped out.  
  
Pesky stepped out of sight quickly. But not quickly enough, and recieved an evil smirk for her efforts.  
Then Vegeta walked away, quit pointedly ignoring the both of them.  
  
For a moment Trunks thought the girl was going after him, but then she turned on him.  
"can I please have a look inside..?"   
  
"Ehh" His father woudln't much like that, but he would be in the shower. Still.  
"Sure." he heard himself say.  
  
Pesky looked around inside with eyes as wide as sourcers. "Wow!"  
She told him, and even went as far as to smile.   
She really wasn't all that bad, he figured.   
As long as you got around her bad side, that was.  
  
Then the girl started runnning around, pointing fingeres, constantly asking "what's that?"  
and "what's this?"  
Trunks was quite enjoying himself explaining it all.  
Finally, they came upon the main controll of the Gravitron.   
"owww!" and she got the most pleading look in her eyes. "can I please turn it on,..?  
  
-"NO!"  
Trunks cut in, rougher then he had intended.   
Pesky looked very disappointed.   
"It's way too dangerous. It'll flatten you in an instant."  
The girl pouted. "Can't we set it a bit lower then."  
-"Yes, but,.."   
Trunks thought for a moment, then guided her to a side door at the entrance.  
  
"This is the back controll room. My mother build it in case of an emergency."  
"So you can controll the room from here without having to go through the field?"  
"Exactly."   
Trunks told her, happy to have someone interrested and intellegent enough to talk to about his work.  
The scientist at Capsule Corp were smart enough, but they were hardly his age, so this was a nice change.  
  
He then proceeded to tell her how it all worked, turning handles here and there.  
"And so your father works out and three-hundred times earth's gravety?"  
She asked him in an awed voice.  
  
"yup!" he said, extually feeling a little proud.  
  
-"And you."  
  
-"A hundred." he told her convidently.  
  
-"Wow! that's a lot. But I guess three hundred would about kill you huh?"  
  
"Eh." Trunks said, a little caught off guard at the question. I guess so. I think I could stand twohundred, but not standing up.  
a hundred IS my maximum, but," -he was defensively,- "I am still growing, AND getting stronger."  
  
"Wah, yeah I guess so,.."   
Pesky told him, satisfactory in awe.  
  
"Well, I guess.,... hey?!"  
and she starled, then looking about frantically, one hand in her hair.  
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"My hair-ribbon."  
  
"What about it?" Pesky looked at him bewildered.  
  
"I had a red ribbon in either of my tails. Now one's missing."  
  
-"So?" Pesky didn't seem the type to mind about her hair.  
  
The girl sighed. "My mom's gonna _kill_ me if I loose another one! They're pretty expensive."  
  
"don't worry, I'll look for it." Trunks told her, annoyed. He never did understand that kind of hair-stuff.   
But he did know about mothers getting mad.   
If Pesky's mother was anything like Goten's,..  
  
"Here it is!" He called, spotting the ribbon in a corner the gravity room.  
"Don't worry, I'll get it."  
He told her, remembering that the machine was still on. Near to a hundred, he thought.  
But at least he could proove he hadn't been bluffing.  
  
Trunks didn't usually care about that kind of thing,   
but the girl had a way of looking at him that suggested she didn't quite believe everything he had said.   
  
"There." he stated, picking up the red piece of cloth.   
As he turned around to show it to her though, he got the very uncomfortable feeling that he had been had.  
The smug look at the girl's face only prooved his suspisions.  
And then the ribbon, his arm and finally his entire body became too heavy to bare.  
  
As he collapsed on the floor, unable to move a muscle he heard her call out to him:  
  
"Sorry about that.   
But you _are_ a half-breed. and I can't be sure about you can I?   
I'll be back to interrogate you when I've taken care of your father.  
Don't worry; if you have no bad intentions, you will have nothing to worry about."  
  
And with that, the door slammed shut.  
  
Trunks lay there for a few minutes, waiting for the feeling of complete humiliation to pass.  
Screaming was no good. The room was isolated too, as to make life livable while his father was "at it" in here.  
T  
runks silently cursed himself as he remebered telling Pesky about that too.  
  
For another moment he lay there,   
and then a thought came to him.   
One that was very much unlike him, thought he realised he truly meant it.  
  
"Little Bich!"  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer@! do not own dragonball, do I,.. nop, I don't. damn!  
At least I have Pesky :) she's MINE@!@!!!  
oh, check the pic in my provile for what Pesky looks like. and my homepage.:  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a href="http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html"  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html/a  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta put his face right in front the shower's head and let in rinse his aching eyelidds.  
Another useless day spent in the gravety room; another neglegible increase of his power.  
Oh, he'd made super saijin by now. A long time ago. But it wasn't enough to beat Kakarot.  
It was never enough to beat Kakarot.  
Briefly, Vegeta conisdered taking up a different hobby.   
But then, beating Kakarot was his life.  
And, pointless as it seemed at times, he had a very good reason for doing what he did.  
  
He just wished he could remember what it was right now.  
  
His mind had him doing circles, and that was something he didn't like.   
  
At least now he was tired enough to stop thinking all together.  
Just relax and let the hot water soak in, let it beat at his temples and his tired muscles and,...  
"Baka!"  
and the water stopped.  
  
Vegeta growled, annoyed. He hadn't even started washing his hair yet!   
Angrily, he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower.   
He just barely remembered they had visitors, so just to be save he shot in some shorts,   
then stalked down the stairs with the towel over his shoulders.  
He was dripping wet and making a mess, but he hardly cared.  
  
"I can't believe this F*cking all,.." ",...something@!"  
Luckely for Bulma, he found the kitchen empty.   
Which was a bit odd, since he could have sworn he had heard Bulma starting on dinner earlier.  
But it didn't look like she was back yet.   
He shrugged.   
Vegeta, prince of the Saijans didn't need a scientist to fix this little problem.  
He opened the cubbord under the sink, and and grabbed the main water tab,   
realising it was open only just before he would have ripped it clear off.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes.   
There was something very odd going on around here.   
He opened the kitchen's tab, only to find it wasn't working either.  
But when he glanced up, he saw it.   
Outside, in the back yard   
-Where, incedently the main water line ran-  
someone had hammered several poles in the ground.  
From one of them a little fountain sprung.   
Already half the lawn was under water, and if he didn't do something soon, the wouldn't be all what would be getting wet!  
  
Eloquent as Vegeta was, no words seemed able to cover his feelings at this particular moment.  
Though "shit" and "blast it all" went quite a long way.  
  
He all but ran out the door, pausing on the upper step, not wanting to get wet.  
He'd just fly over and,..  
Then, he heard a soft creack behind him.  
  
Only a life long of training saved him from what happened next.   
A life of long and hard reflex training AND his saija-jin- hearing.  
Vegeta toppled backwards, down the stairs and landing on his butt on the soaked lawn.   
But in the place he had been standing an instant before,  
right in that very spot, a knife nearly as big as a sword quivered in the ground.  
  
Hanging from the heaft, her feet barely touching the ground, was a very angry, very loudly cursing little brat of a girl.  
Pesky, he knew.   
The kid had been waiting for him right on top of the door frame.  
Luring him out with her own little self-made fountain.  
  
Very clever, he thought, as he got to his feet.   
Very well thought out.   
Even brave, perhaps.  
He would have appreciated the whole sceme, if it had not been _his_ backyard that was flooded.  
If it had not been _his_ shower that had been interrupted and _his_ head that had nearly been cleavered.  
Not to mention the fact that he'd got his shorts wet, sitting down on the soaked lawn like that.  
  
Just then, Pesky managed to pull her cleaver of a knife out of the ground, and came running straight at Vegeta.  
  
He had had just about enough of this girl.  
Carelessly, he raised a ki-shield around himself.   
Then, as the knife skitted right into it in front of his eyes, he grabbed it, braking the thing with a flick of the wrist.  
  
The girl looked at him blank-eyed a moment, but then began to rain her uselessly weak punches on him again.  
She wasn't even damaging his shields.  
  
Any other time, he might just have waited to see if the girl was stupid enough to break her own hands on him.  
But right now, he was pissed off.  
Grabbing the girl by one of her annoying pony-tails, he pulled her up to his face.  
  
"Nice try, little brat. But you should NOT interrupt mY SHOWER!!"  
  
--  
Pesky flinched at his loud voice, but then blinked at him.   
Was he expecting her to give him somekind of answer? Maybe promise him she would not interrupt his "showers"?  
She couldn't do that. Killing him would interrupt all his showers ever to come anyway.  
  
She was just bungling there, holding on to her hair with both hands.  
Pesky really hated getting picked up like this.   
Then again, she thought, telling go with one hand and pulling it back to punch,   
now, at least, she could reach the guys face.  
  
*Tap!*  
  
Pesky had to fight not to let out a loud "whoop" as she finally managed to hit this big Saija-jin in the face.  
Not that it had done him any damage, but it was the mental victory that counted.  
  
The alien by the name of Vegeta stared at her in complete shock for a moment, but then his face twisted into something near loathing.  
Pesky suddenly felt no joy at all over hitting the guy.  
  
She felt weightless a moment, before a sharp yank to her tail send her hurtling through the air.  
Then crashed her to a skitting halt.  
  
"Don't you EVER give up?"   
he spat at her, as she started to pick herself of from the lawn.  
  
This wasn't any good.   
Better to retreat and,..   
Pesky gasped. her face was wet with something warm and sticky,..  
Panicking, she pulled a hand over her face, breating a sigh of relieve.   
No blood.   
Just water and bits of leaf.  
Her joy was rather shortlived, though, as she noticed the worms and insects in the water that she had just fallen face-first into.  
SHe just had to land right in a stock of leafes and dirt, hadn't she?  
  
Shakely, she got back to her feet, all fear of this monster instantly forgotten in her outrage.  
Balling an angry little fist at him, she called him every vile thing she could think of.  
---  
  
Vegeta smirked. He was still annoyed at the girl's pathetic attack.   
Indeed; he had considered blasting the little creature to the next dimention while she was laying there.  
But he really couldn't bring himself too.   
Sprawled on the ground like that, with her midnight-blue hair.   
Well, she could have been his own little girl.  
  
Of course, the similarities ended right there:   
girl with blue hair.   
His Bra had a better color blue. And she was a lot better looking too.  
Still, the comparison had relenquished all thoughts of blasting her.  
  
And now the puny thing was shooting off a whole variety of insults at him, one even more amusing then the next.   
Tracing his ancestors back to some slimy fungus that presumable lived on mars,..  
  
But then, his amuzement faded as her insult took a new turn as she speculated how he had courted his wife,  
and what had brought his children about.   
  
Vegeta decided he was going to blast her after all.   
Though he couldn't help aiming a little low and off to the right.  
The girl stocked in half-sentence, jumping to the side -all be it unnecesarily.  
Though, after that, the brat pitched up even louder,   
including cowardice and unfiar fighting to the bout of "things she hated about him."  
  
Feeling a little better, Vegeta set off another small Ki-blast.   
A little closer, but nothing dangerous.   
He was genuinly amused as she jumped it just in time. Not that he was trying to be fast or stealthily about his attacks.  
The girl ran a little to the side, then started her screaming again, but Vegeta stopped her easily enough giving her another blast to dodge.  
He was getting to enjoy this.  
This time, she hid behind the shed to start screaming at him.   
He just blew up the entire thing up, smirking at her shocked face through the smoke.  
  
But she soon started it again and again, till Vegeta seriously thought she'd never get the -rather obvious- message.  
Finally, she got quiet, and Vegeta let out a relaxed sigh.   
The girl stood a good twenty feet away from him, doubled over with her hands on her knees,   
huffing like the wind had been knocked out of her.  
  
After a moment, she straightened and took a long breath asif to start off again.   
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering if she really was _that_ stupid.  
Slowly, menacingly, he raised one finger again, gathering another ki-ball on top of him, giving her an appraising look.  
It _would_ be nice to blast someone again. And she was just _begging_,.. _pleading_ to be,..  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
He winced at the loud voice right behind him, turning to look right into a very upset looking Bulma.  
  
"_WHAT_ ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
The prince of the Saijans swallowed.   
he had the nagging feeling things weren't looking good for him at all.  
  
Him in shorts and a towel in a flooded lawn, with the whole place blasted to bits.   
And it would be hard to say he _hadn't_ blasted whe whole place.   
Including the shed, all the trees and definitely all the roses. Bulma's mother liked the roses, he remembered.  
and then, so did Bulma,..  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to explain, but didn't know where to begin. It had all made perfect sense just a minute ago.  
Now that he was to put it all in to words, however,..  
  
"Good day, misses Briefs!" Chimed up a happy little girl's voice.   
"Your son told us me and my brother could stay for dinner.  
is that alright by you,..?"  
  
Vegeta turned around slowly,   
unable to comprehend this cute little girl was the same Pesky that had just attacked him with a cleaver.  
  
_____  
  
that's it for now!   
Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about poor Trunks and leaving him there to rot for all eternity!  
  
More coming, but PPLEEASE tell mee!, TELL MEEE (mad animal voice) what you think,..!  
*blush*   
sorry about that,..   
someone told me Pesky is autobiographic, but I'm not _that_ agressive, surely!  
  
And I don't know where you live anyway, so you can savely tell me what you think, ok? :)  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: don't own nothing yet! Wait! I own Pesky and Tomath! *feels bettah*  
yeah, I took the last part out and replaced it.  
I could 'f just replaced it, I now realise, and maybe keep those (few) reviews I got. (hint) I'd LIKE some.  
Come on, gimme the feel I'm writing for more then 2 ppl, will ya?  
oh, and check my Pesky pic&comic page. I'll be putting up more this week :))  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two children sat in a little girl's room. Both sweet-looking kids. one about 4. a little girl with a bright smile and   
azure blue hair. A boy of about six, with a black long pony and a round face, with a friendly smile on it.  
The girl's voice could be heard throughout the _mostly_ empty halls of Capsule Corp.  
  
"And this is Fleur. She gets to be the baby." Bra chimed, eagerly.  
  
-"Alright," Tomath answered, "So Horssie is the mom, right?"  
holding up a full-size my-little pony.  
  
_"Rrright!" Well, maybe that was a bit odd, but this was the only doll big enough to be Fleur's mommy.  
Not counting a monkey-cuddle. But for some reason, that had to be the daddy.  
Tomath didn't get that; the cuddle sure had enough hair on his head to count as the mommy.   
But he was hardly going to question Bra's interpretations.  
This was the first game in a long time that didn't include tearing the dolls to shredds,  
usually for some odd reason only his sister could understand.  
  
"Ok!,.. Lalala,..!" He started, making the pony 'walk' over to the doll house,..  
Bra crooned in delight, but Tomath hesitated.   
"Are you _sssuuure_ we shouldn't check on where those blasts came from?"  
Bra sighed.   
"Yes; Sure! My dad's always blowing things up. _Don't worry_! Trunks is watching her, 'K?"  
  
Tomath looked at her a moment. "...'K."  
"La-la-laaaa!" he continued, cheerfully.   
"Hey, fleur! Mommy's home! Where's your sister, and what is she up to,..?"  
  
-"What?" Bra asked incrediously.  
  
-"Yeah, where is she!" Tomath asked, still engrossed in the game.  
  
-"What? Noo! You're doing it all wrong. Fleur doesn't have a sister! She has,.. a brother."  
Bra scowled at him.  
"Oh. Sorry." Tomath didn't understand the problem, but :   
"Then what kindof trouble is your brother in this time then, eh?"  
  
-"NOOOOOOOooOO! She wouldn't say _that_!"   
Bra whined, offended. Tomath couldn't understand why not.   
_That_ was _exactly_ what his mother usually askde him when she came home,...   
  
"Look, I'll show you!" she told him:   
" Hello, honney, I'm home! Is your father working out again? No matter, I'll go fix dinner!"  
  
Tomath started increadiously at her for a moment.   
"Working out....?"  
Bra nodded gleefully.   
  
"Why,...?"  
  
Bra started explaining why and such, but Tomath lost his concentration at the soft tap-tap that came from the hall.  
He knew that little death-march anywhere. It was the sound of Pesky's little feet in a determined little march.  
  
He only had time to grown in agony before his sister grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up.  
"Ok, let's go. We have to hurry."   
She gave Bra an appriasing stare, but the smaller of the girls just smiled back sweetly.  
"Your mother is home." Pesky stated, probably thinking that that would excuse the little girl from their presence.  
  
"She's starting at dinner in a minute and I said I'd help. Now, there's a chemists laboritory down the hall,..-"  
  
"YOU whAT?!"   
Tomath practically screamed, not believing his ears.   
_PESKY_? As in _his sister_, helping at _DINNER_?  
  
"Yeah yeah, come on now, I'll need your help."  
  
She was upto something, he knew. Then it hit him.  
  
"Where is Trunks."  
  
SHe blinked, looking disturbingly innocent.  
  
"Eeeuhh,... Who?"  
  
Not good. Not good at all.  
Pesky trying to look innocent could only mean one thing.  
" I _asked_ him to keep an eye on you. Now where _is_ he, Sis?"  
Tomath made his tone hard, then crossed his arms to get his point across.   
He wasn't helping any of her scemes before he got an explanation out of her, and she knew it.  
  
Pesky glared back at him, then looked over at Bra, still sitting at her doll-house, then back at him and to and fro.  
"Yes. I understand."   
She stated coldly, giving him the distinct feeling she was understanding things very differently again from what he meant.  
"Well then,"   
and Pesky's voice took on a sweetness that implyed trouble any day of the week.  
  
"Since you asked _him_ to keep an eye on me, and not _me_ to keep an eye on him,   
I'm sure you'll understand it when I haven't seen him.  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
And with that she spun on her heel and marched out the door.  
  
Tomath listened to her angry steps fade a long time before turning to the sweet little blue-haired girl.   
She was still playing happily with her dolls.  
"Bra?" he asked slowly, waiting for her to look up at him.  
He sighed.   
  
"I think we had better go find your brother."  



	9. Default Chapter Title

I own Pesky, not dragonball!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"For the last time Vegeta, I don't want to hear it."  
  
-"WOMAN! the girl had a."  
  
"I SAID, NOT NOW!  
  
"-It's not as if,.."  
  
"FORGET IT!"  
She'd heard his explanation for tearing up the back yard,- and ALL her mother's plants.   
(what was she going to tell her when her parents came back from their trip?)  
But however much she had wanted to scream at the man, -little girls with cleavers, yeah, right!-   
she had more important things on her mind.  
Two extra for dinner and Trunks, who had promised to help with dinner, nowhere in sight.  
  
The girl had offered to help, but just right after spurted off to somewhere.   
Now Bulma had to watch all the potts and pans boiling herself, and she was just sure something was going to go wrong.  
Dinners just seemed to have something against her.  
It was unexplainable to her, but all food being prepared abrubtly went on 'auto-distruct-mode' when she neared.  
And, as with all dinners big enough to content her Saija-jin famely, there was a lot of food to distruct.  
  
Vegeta surprisingly seemed to be wanting to give it a rest.   
He sat down at his usual spot at the table, presumably to wait for his dinner right there.  
It only served to highten Bulma's nervousness.  
  
They both remained silent for a while, the sound of boiling water the only thing to be heard.   
Bulma was worrying if these sounds were normal for a dinner.  
  
"She's trying to kill me, you know."  
"VEGE,-"  
Just then the girl came back, either oblivious to their quarrel, or choosing to ignore it.  
  
"Sorry I walked away like that, but I'm ready to help now!"  
she said merrily.  
_Thank Kami!_ Bulma thought to herself, but Vegeta growled.  
She sighed.  
Fine, she would ask her:  
  
"Pesky?"  
  
-"yes?" the girl looked up innocently.  
  
"I was hoping maybe you could explain what happened to the backyard."   
Bulma grinned evilly at her mate.  
  
"my husband can't seem to explain it to me,.."  
  
"Sure." She stated. "He blasted it."  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a meaningfull glare,   
but the Saijajin had gone back to his own little dark world of plotting and didn't seem to be listening anymore.  
  
"This one seems to be about done, miss!" the girl chimed.  
  
"Great." Bulma told her.  
At least one dish that she wouldn't be burning tonight!  
  
"Just take it off and spice it, would ya?"  
  
-"Sure BULMA!" the girl said loudly. "Gee, you sure are making a lot!"  
Bulma smiled. "As I said, Saijins get really hungry."  
She smiled, lowering her voice convidingly. "So don't let Vegeta near that dish quite yet!"  
  
The girl smiled and nodded, but then her face twisted in a shrewd frown.   
Bulma decided that meant she would be protecting the food well enough from her mate,  
and turned her attention back to dinner as the girl went about her 'spicing'.  
  
She watched intently at the cooking for a while, wondering what would be the most obvious sign of any of it being 'done'.  
Suddenly, though, she got the distinct feeling all was a little too quiet behind her.   
She turned to see Pesky smiling evilly up at the Saijin Prince, offering up the whole dish of food she had just spiced.  
  
Instead of having already devouwered it, however, the Prince was studying the girl, his mistrust plain across his face.  
  
Just as Bulma opened her mouth to intervene, however, Vegeta grabbed the plate,   
then proceeded to empty the whole of it's contents in his mouth.  
  
"VETEGA!" wat all that she could say about that.   
Though the prince didn't exactly have spiffy table-manners, this was the kind of bulking she had only expected from, well.   
From Goku!  
  
But then something odd happened.   
The now empty-handed girl grinned broadly, crossing her her arms and staring intently at Vegeta.  
The warrior just smirked back at her, taking up a napkin to pat at his mouth asif to make up for his earlier lack of manners.  
  
Their totally pointless staring-match continued like that for several minutes.   
Bulma now seriously wondering what exactly she was missing about all this, until finally Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"You really shouldn't have bothered, you know.   
After so many years of the woman's cooking, I am obviously immume to ANY form of POISON."  
  
Bulma was about to scream at Vegeta for his insult to her adress, when to meaning of his words finally dug in.  
To her complete and utter shock, the cute little girl shrugged, picking up an apple from the table before walking out.  
  
"More then one ways to skin a cat,..."   
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Do not own dragonball ;p   
pesky's mine! I've got some new comics (shorts) and pics up:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Goten landed soundlessly behind the unknown girl and rubbed at his nose.   
She still hadn't noticed him.  
And didn't look like she was about to either. She just looked down, legs over the edge of the roof they were both on.  
  
Goten had been coming in for a landing when he had spotted the girl up here, on the roof of one of the one-story  
high parts of Capsule Corp.  
Curiousity got the better of him ,and it did now, again.  
"HI! Who are you?"   
He asked in a cheerfull, friendly tone of voice. The Girl tensed, then turned back slowly to look at him.  
  
"Who am I? Who are YOU! And what are you doing here."  
"Uh." he stared, smiling dopely and putting a hand behind his head. He figured that he must have sounded rude.  
  
"I'm Goten. I was on my way to visit Trunks, but then I was you,.."  
The girl's eyes narrowed. "Are you aware that his father is an Evil Saiyjin and plans to destroy the world?"  
  
Goten smiled, happy to confey "Yeah! that's what my big brother says too. Trunks won't believe him though."  
-"Rrrrrrrright!"  
she countered. The sarcasm was lost on Goten.  
  
"U-huh!"   
Goten told her, smiling sheepishly, then getting a very serious look on his face.   
"He gets all upset when I say something like that."  
But smiled again: "Then, we fight it out! You wouldn't know where he is, would you? Trunks, I mean?"  
  
The girl looked at him as if he was something disgusting that had managed to get stuck to her shoe.  
Luckely for her, Goten didn't notice.  
"Dumb boy!   
How can you think about finding your playmates when you know full well that evil alien is endangering this planet!"  
  
Goten blinked at her a view times, before registering what she had meant.  
"Alien? you mean Vegeta? Oh, don't worry about him!" he smiling sweetly at her again, hoping to win her as his friend.   
"If he makes any trouble, my dad will take care of it!"  
  
The girl gave him half a shrugg before turning away from him and turning her gaze back on the gardens below her.  
Something in her pose gave Goten the distinct feeling she didn't believe what he just said.  
  
"No, really! My dad's the strongest in the univers. And protecter of the planet!"   
Goten smiled broadly, feeling very proud.  
"He can beat Veggie no problem. In fact, he does so all the time."  
  
THe girl didn't even bother to turn to face him.   
-"What-ever. If he beat him, what's the guy doing still walking around and about?"  
  
Goten gave her back a puzzled look.   
"Well, he's not going to just kill him or anything. My dad doesn't believe in that so,..I guess it's only,."  
  
-"He doesn't _what_?!"  
She glared at him,   
her whole pose radiating rage, little fists digging into the latch underneath her, back straight, arms apart.  
  
Goten just blinked at her. He hadn't said anything bad had he?  
-"Well, there's no need, is there."  
  
-"NO NEED!" she was practically fuming now.   
"There'll be NO NEED when this whole planet is _gone_ either!"  
  
Goten took half a step back, then giggled nervously.   
"Hehe! You're funny. But please stop screaming, you're starting to sound like my mom!"  
  
"FUNNY?! YOU THINK IT's,.. never mind, of course you don't think."  
  
Goten blinked; he was pretty sure that was an insult just there.  
But he didn't get a word in.  
  
"Well, then.   
If your dad's really all that strong and supposed to protect the planet you'd better tell me where he is, I guess."  
  
  
-"He _is_," Goten assured her, "and he should be home for dinner by now, but it's really far away.   
I don't think,.-"  
  
-"Oh shut up and just give me that adress, I can get there myself."  
  
Goten looked at the girl uncertainly. "Are you sure?"  
SHe didn't answer again,   
but was looking at him as if she considered ripping his head off, so just to be safe he quickly related the adress.  
  
"Still, it's pretty far. I'm not sure how you could get there. How about I just take you?"   
Goten smiled again, hoping to get her to smile back for once.   
All he got for his trouble was an angry scowl.  
  
"WHat? you think I'm too stupid to get around?"  
  
Goten quickly shook his head. He didn't want to offend her any further.   
Mentally, he'd already given up on making friends.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, untill she finally asked: "How did you get here then."  
  
-"oh, I just flew."   
Goten answered, trying another wavery smile.   
Again, disapproved.  
  
She norted at him, then mumbled "..thinks he's funny too.." under her breath so sofly he probably wasn't supposed to hear.  
  
Then. louder:  
"Fine, I'm outta here. If you still want to find your friend, he's in the gravety room.   
But,.. -Uh."  
She called after him, just as Goten was about to go see his friend.   
He was better company.  
  
".. Do me a favor and find his sister first, will ya?" A shrewd smile crossed his lips.   
"I'm supposed to watch her and my brother. They might have gotten into trouble,.."  
  
Goten shrugged. "Sure."   
He thought about asking the girl what she was doing on the roof if she was supposed to be babysitting,  
but then thought better of it.   
He truned to leave again, paused.  
"Uh, want me to help you down from the roof?" he asked, trying to remeber his manners.  
  
The girl gave him another one of her angry glares before dropping herself down from the latch, and outof his view.  
He heard a soft sliding noice, then a thump.   
When he came to the edge of the roof himself, he was the bad-manered little girl running out the gardens at top speed.  
She hadn't even given her name.  
  
"Crazy." He stated, then turned to find Bra and this poor boy that was her brother.   
  
He'd rather go over to Trunks, but finding the two kids would only take a second.   
They were probably in Bra's room anyway.  
Goten took to the air, then paused to scratch his head.  
  
"She thought I was lying when I said I flew?" 


	11. Default Chapter Title

*sigh,..* number 11. yup, still going. 's not really running full on the critiques here, this story is.   
But at least 3 ppl ARE following it, and that's enough 4 me.  
Disclaimer. don't own DB,   
anti-disclaimer. I Own PESKY@@@!!!!  
YES! she is MY own PERSONAL angel of doom.  
look in my provile 4 a pic on her, or look at my web-page.  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunk woke up in his own bed that morning. Thank Kami.   
He had dreamt he'd spent all the night in the grafity-room aswell.   
Then, he'd dreamt that his father walked in on him the next morning and laughed,   
then turned and walked out and closed the door on him.  
  
But he woke in his own bed, to Goten's smiling face. His friend had spent the night, and Trunks was glad of it.  
"How are you feeling now?" the smiling boy asked him.  
  
How was he feeling?   
He'd spent the afternoon and the better part of the evening in a grafity-level so high he couldn't move.  
He had bee tricked and humiliated.  
Then, finally, Bra Goten and Tomath had found him.  
  
He had been relieved at this at first, but then his sister had burst out laughing.   
After pulling him to savety Tomath, the brother to the cause of all his perils, had even had to tell him 'I told you so'.  
  
The worst of it all was, he could hardly stand!  
His mother had at least been worried, though not all that shocked to find out that girl Pesky had done this to him.  
Vegeta, on the onther hand, after looking at him a moment, had told him it was high time he uped the grafety-level anyway.  
And the only reason he was hurting now was because he hadn't practiced hard enough before.  
  
Trunks, all in all felt completely miserable.  
"A little better." he said, sitting up.   
Every muscle in his body hurt; exhausted just by keeping him alive for those long hours of the previous day.  
But at least he could get up.  
  
He swung a leg out out of the bed, then put down the other more carefully.   
Goten gave him a worried frown as he gingerly got up.  
Trunks supposed that any other time he might have liked to stay in bed, and wait for his loving father to come kick him out.  
But he had something important to do.  
  
"I am _so_ gonna kill her."  
  
Goten got a puzzled look.   
-"Kill who?"  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Little girl?"  
  
-"..."  
  
"Little girl? We are there. You should get up now!"  
  
Pesky opened one eye, then shot up straight in her chair. Sleeping in the bus. Wait a go girl! So much for staying focused.  
Then again, she had been up all night. Goten hadn't been kidding when he said it was a long way!  
SHe tried to clear the dry taste out of her mouth by swallowing, then noticed the bus-driver looking at her.  
  
"We're there girl, at your home. Let's go!"  
  
Pesky nodded. "Thank you very much sir." the world will thank you too, one day. She added silently.  
The driver grinned at her out from under his driver's cap.  
"That's OK girl. Just don't spread the word to my boss."  
Pesky smiled at him again, though a bit faintly. Then got up from her place and jumped out of the bus stiffly.  
  
"Oh, and little girl?"  
  
She turned to face the man.  
  
"next time you get lost, try to remember your phone-number, ok?"  
  
Pesky smiled, then nodded again. As the bus pulled up, she waved after it. Nice man, letting her hitch a ride for free.  
Too bad he was such a simple-minded dolt.  
She sighed. Then turned to look about. THis place was quite pretty. Birds sang to the morning and the air was sweet.  
She looked at the adress, then around at the houses round and about. Then set out to find the house of Goku,  
protector of the planet earth.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door swung open to the face of lady in a purle dress with long black traight hair froaming her face.  
SHe looked left and right before noticing the girl on her door-step.  
Pesky cleared her voice.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she was quite nervous.   
She had been fighting off aliens for years, in effect trying to save the planet as much as this Goku.  
But _she_ had never recieved any recognition for it.   
And even Pesky herself knew the struggles she put up were not much more then an inconvinience to the infading forces.  
  
This guy. Well. From what she'd heard, he was all that she had ever wanted to be: big and strong,.. and believed on his word.  
No one ever believed Pesky. Not unless she was lying.   
  
"Miss Son?"   
The woman replyed with a high-pitched "hnnn?"  
"I'm looking for the planet's protector? Goten's dad?"  
  
The woman blinked.   
"He's eating breakfast right now. What do you want of him."  
  
Well, Pesky supposed this would be a good time to start telling the truth for once.   
But force of habit made her cautious. One could nver be too carefull.  
  
"I heard about all the great things he did," she replied with a smile. Sometimes, she even made herself sick.  
"I want to thank him, and talk to him." well, that wasn't really lying. Just bending the truth, right?  
And it served Pesky's purposes.  
  
"How sweet!" the woman smiled, face lighting up.   
"We hardly ever get that kind of thing, would you believe it? And to think of all sacrifices he made,.."  
Her face went dark;   
for some reason Pesky got to feeling it wasn't neccicarily the man's sacrifices she was thinking of.  
  
Pesky knew this game only too well.   
"You must be so proud of your husband. Though I can only guess the kind of support you must be for him."  
  
The woman looked dumbstruck for a moment, then smiled an even brighter smile then before.   
This was gonna take forever.  
  
"Yes, well, I try the best I can you know. I just feed him and nurse him and keep the clothes on his back,...   
come in, come in girl."  
Pesky was guided in, still being engulved in waves of pointless talk. It could be born. This would be worth it.  
Goku would take care of her little alien problem.  
After all, it was the man's job.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Yesyes, I knowIknow. But I'm building up here. The next part is gonna be hilarious ;)   
yup, Pesky 's gonna try and talk Goku into killing Vegeta.   
ehhr, what do you mean, no way an eight-year-old is that persuasive?  
have you ever had an eight-year-old on your back? eh? 


	12. Default Chapter Title

*insert standart disclaimer here*  
*visit my Pesky Homepage.:  
http://www.geocities.com/asashess/Pesky/Pesky.html  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T DO IT?!!?"  
  
-"I'm really sorry, but I can't."  
  
"Why NOT?"  
  
THe man sitting at the table lifted an empty rice-bowl, then put it down again, finding nothing left for him to eat in it.  
Pesky didn't know who had all come to breakfast, or when they'd left, but they hadn't left this Goku guy another bite to eat.  
She felt a little bad for him.  
  
"Look here, little girl. I appreciate you coming to me with this, and I understand.   
Vegeta isn't what I'd call the type to inspire much confidence. But trust me,..."  
Then Goku spyed a small piece of fish left on one of the plates.   
  
"He's completely harmless."  
And the warrior grabbed and swallowed the food within a blink of an eye.  
  
"HARMLESS?" Pesky roared, after blinking twice and wondering how the man could have eaten that thing so fast.  
"He's threatening to blow the whole planet up!"  
  
Goku shrugged. "He's always doing that."  
Narrowing her eyes, Pesky took a step closer and prodded a finger at the 'Earth's savior'.  
"Did it ever occure to you he might be _serious_?"  
  
The man shrugged again, then smiled.   
"Vegeta? maybe has been, once.   
But I doubt it now. After all, his family lives here.  
And so does he. Besides,.." and he gave Pesky a goofy grin. "He's gonna want and defeat me first, anyway."   
  
This little girl wasn't gonna give in _that_ easily.   
"What if he does beat you, one day. What if he find a way off the planet? "  
  
Pesky gave the orange-clad man a desperate look. He seemed completely uneffected. So she tried more reasoning.  
"What is to stop him, then? May I remind you that he is an alien. What would he care if this place lives or dies?"  
  
Goku put a hand up, offended.  
"Now that's not fair. I know lots of aliens that are worried about the wellfare of this planet.   
And I have to point out that I am, in fact, a Saijyin, also."  
  
He wanted to say more on the matter, but was interrupted by a shrill battle cry.  
Goku blinked, then blinked again as he noticed he little girl on top of him. Beating down on him with all her might.  
Goku was very relieved that that wasn't all that much. She seemed real beant on hurting him!  
  
"Little girl?"  
  
No change from her crazed ravings on top of him. "Little gi-AU!" Goku got up quickly.   
The fierce little thing had socked him right in the eye.   
He rubbed at it a bit, clearing his eye as though he'd gotten dust in it. Wich was pretty much how it felt to him.  
  
Looking down, he realised the girl was still at it, pounding away at his legs like some crazy hare in season.  
Goku sighed, then held her back from himself, trying to calm her.   
  
"Listen to me! I maybe a Saijyin, but I grew up here.   
I grew up believing my parents were human, and I lived here all my live."  
  
Coming to the reselution that he needed to get across with this girl, he grabbed her at the shoulders and shook her.  
"I love this place. I would never let anything happen to it! Are you listening? Never!"  
  
Pesky stopped, looking at him wide-eyed.   
For a moment, Goku was afraid she was going to cry.  
She screamed instead, which was almost as bad.   
  
"But you've GOT to! You've GOT TO DO IT!  
I can't, and he said he would,.. he means it. They always mean it. They always do what they say they will."  
  
Goku didn't know who 'they' were, but he decided to let it lay for now.   
  
"Not Vegeta. don't you worry, ok?" He laughed, trying to cheer her up.   
"If he _does_ go on a killing-spray, I'll be glad to stop him, ok?"  
  
Pesky opened her mouth, about to contradict, but then closed it again.  
She took one long breath to calm herself.  
"Very well. Have it your way. But I did warn you."  
  
She turned around, pulling loose out of the large man's grip. He only resisted a little.  
  
"Wait!   
Little girl?"   
He called, wanting to make sure she was alright.   
She seemed so sad.  
But she was gone before he could say anything more.  
  
Goku sighed, then shrugged and got ready for another exciting day of sparring.  
Now who to fight?  
Well, he hadn't seen Piccolo in a while.   
And Gohan was already off to work, so the Namek wouldn't be doing anyting imortant right now.  
Guko grinned, then took off to find the 'demon king'.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she watched in through the window.   
She had waited for the orange clad fighter to leave, and now watched silently as his wife rummaged around the house.  
Pesky had been watching her all morning now.  
CHichi was humming softly to herself, preparing everything for another grand meal.  
  
She pulled a cabinet open here, then a cupboard there.   
Finally, she stopped, crossing her arms with a puzzled look on her face.  
"THis is _never_ going to be enough for Goku's lunch. And he's bound to be back within the hour."  
  
Abrubtly, she smiled.   
"OH, well. I'll just pop down to the store and get some. Goku sweety is just gonna have to be patient."  
  
Afterputting up a note on the Fridge to her husband, Chichi left the house.  
Taking some extra bags to use for storage on the way back, she got into her car and drove off.  
  
She never saw the little figure pressed up to the side of her house.  
  
Pesky smirked to herself, then set to work on the window's latch, getting inside soon enough.  
Looking up at she read the note attached to the fridge:  
  
"Goku, honey.   
  
I've gone to the market to get some more rice.  
Should be back in a little while.   
  
Don't get all worked up.   
Lunch will be done real soon!  
  
CHichi."  
  
The side of Pesky's lip twitched as a plan formed in her mind.   
She tore down the note off the fridge, the opened it and started taking out all of it's content.  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Ok, ok I know it's short, again. but I can't help it! if I don't write to post right away, I loose my muse.  
(don't I do, you little doogie you yes I do!!! erm,.. sorry)  
so I'll just post this, again, and the next pieces two (I think it'll be 2 more, maybe 3.)  
andd,,. well, when I'm done I'mm just paste it together and get rid of all the small ones to make this into on GIANT story!!  
  
how's that then? :)  
  
well, anyway, on with it!   
Dragonball is not mine. Pesky is. Visit her on my homepage and check her pic in my profile!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Chichi! I'm HOOOOOOOME!"  
  
Goku walked in the front door with an ear-to-ear grin on his face.  
Without even bothering with taking his boots off, he continued right into the kitchen.  
"Hi chi! what's for,.."  
  
That was odd.  
She was usually half-done with lunch by now.   
  
But she wasn't there.  
Scratching his head, he checked the main room, then went upstairs to check there.   
  
No one home anywhere.  
  
No Chichi.  
  
No lunch.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well. she's bound to be back soon."   
He smiled goofily, then got a pensive frown on his face again as he walked back down.  
  
"hmmm,.." he thought to himself.  
"SHe maybe back soon, but I'm hungry now,..... I know!"   
he explaimed happily. "She probably left me something in to fridge."  
  
And without further adue he sauntered over to the fridge and stuck his head in all the way,   
the way he always did when he was looking for food.  
  
His back went stiff as a board at the sight that greeted him.  
It was the worst thing imaginable to him in all the world.   
  
"AaaaaayaaaaHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"  
  
With a cry like thus he litterly flew backward till his back met with a wall.  
  
"Empty."  
  
And that it was.   
  
Completely and utterly empty;   
there wasn't a crumb to eat in the entire fridge!  
Goku couldn't bare to look at it.   
  
So he stepped forward and slammed the fridge shut.  
  
"This can't be happening!" he spoke aloud.   
  
"Chichi would never let something this horrid happen in _her_ house."  
  
He was starting to hyperventilate. He had been sparring hard! He was hungry. He needed to eat!  
  
"The cupboard!" pulling it open so violently is was a miracle the hinges held.  
  
"AAAYAAAYAAEEEEEeeeeeeeeempty!"  
Again.  
  
Slamming it shut, he tryed the one next to it, finding it, too was:  
  
"Empty!"  
  
"...EMpty."  
  
"EMPTY!"  
  
"EMpty, EMpty emPTy EMPTY@!!!!"  
  
"AAAAARCH~!"  
  
Goku looked about wide-eyed and panting.  
This was a nightmare. One horrid, terrible nightmare.  
  
If only CHichi were here. She 'd know what to do,.. she'd at least have money to order takeout.  
  
Not for the first time, Goku cursed himself for not getting his own wallet.  
  
Where _was_ CHichi?   
  
Then, he saw it.   
  
A note on the fridge.  
  
Goku tore it down and started to deciphered it.   
As he read on and on, his face turned from shock to anger, to puzzlement and finally to rage.  
Crumbling the note in his fist, he tossed it to the side.  
  
  
With a look of pure fury in his eyes, he powered up to supersayj-jin.  
THen took off, right through the cieling, though the second floor and loft, finally through the roof.   
  
Within seconds his golden-blazing aura was but a mere speck of light on the horizon, and then it, too, was gone.  
  
Behind him, his whole house lay in shambles, the dust settling in an eerie silence.  
Like nothing had ever happened at all.  
  
And within the rumble that he had created, a note lay.   
  
The note that had driven our hero to a dregree of anger he had experienced only few times before in his life.  
The writing on the paper was in red crayon, and done with an unsteady, perhaps even young hand.   
  
It read:  
  
"  
  
_dear Goku._   
  
  
_I have eaten all things in your fridge and every other bit of food in your house._  
  
  
_Do not bother waiting for your wife to come back, for I have hidden her in a special, secret place._  
  
_Where you will never find her. _  
  
_And where she does not like it at all._  
  
_I have told her bad things too._  
  
_And I have been unfriendly and abusive to several friends of yours who I will not name here._  
  
_I have done all of these things because I am evil, and because I plan to take over the world._  
  
_And because I think you cannot beat me up and stop me anyway. _  
_Thought that might work._  
  
_In fact, It would be the only thing that would._  
  
_But you're not going to._  
_Because your nice and weak and will not hurt me. _  
_So I will conquer the world while you sit around doing nothing and having no food._  
  
_Signed, your fellow alien, Vegeta._  
  
"  
  
  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Pesky meats DBZ; part 14.   
  
Almost there! ;) ah cruelty! finish this sometime this week, I hope.   
Lots of fighting! (gotto love it, I do.) good part this, I think. So enjoy!  
  
erm, disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball.  
But I do own Pesky and Tomath. visit them on my homepage (under anime)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vegeta's scowl was even more pronouced then usual as he flew high over the desert plains.  
What was that woman's problem anyway?  
Didn't she know how lucky she was?  
Couldn't she see how well she had it made? With her life? With her children. More to the point, with _him_?  
  
The prince really didn't understand why she had to blow up on him over every little thing.   
Wasn't he a good enough mate to her? He thought he did everything right.  
  
He was strong, fast and powerfull. He blew up anyone that bothered her.  
He trained their son into an adequate warrior -as well as he could without chancing to kill the little brat.  
He took good care of their daughter.  
Vegeta growled; He certainly was nice enough to the woman in bed.  
  
So why did she have to start screaming when he'd only asked a simle question?   
He just wanted to know how long it would take to fix that damn gravitron.   
  
True, he'd broken it himself only half an hour ago.   
And, also true, it had been the fourth time he asked.  
  
But that was hardly enough reason to at him, was it?  
  
Our warrior prince certainly didn't think so.  
  
It really was rather unfitting; her screaming at him like that.   
If it wasn't for her looking so damned hot when she was mad, he was sure he would have killed her a long -long- time ago.  
  
As it was, some other possibilities had come to mind at this time.  
But unpure thoughts were not going to fix his gravitron, and the business came before pleasure.  
  
So, Vegeta had done something that was completely against his nature;   
namely, he had taken the woman's advise, and had gone off to train somewhere else.  
  
Not that he felt much like training by now -he was way to worked up.   
In fact, he'd rather be taking pot-shots at that dumb girl from yesterday again  
Or maybe have a good spar with,..  
"Kakaroth."  
  
-"VEGETA!"  
  
Speaking of the devil. Cow convenient.  
There was his arch-rival, in the flesh. All powered up and ready to go.   
In fact.  
-"VEGETA! You're MINE!!"-  
  
A little too eager, considering his usual, easy going -and utterly annoying- personallity.  
It didn't matter much to the Saij-jin prince.   
He, too powered up to SSJ, revalling in the feel of power.  
  
"You want a piece of me?" he rasped,   
"Come get it!"  
  
The last syllable hadn't left his mouth before an enraged Goku chared at him with all his might.  
Unbelievably fast, but also rather lacking in controll.   
Vegeta could easily dodge him, but hadn't even the chance to turn before the larger Saij-jin came hurtling in again.  
  
"This isn't like Kakaroth's usual sparing at all."   
The Prince mused as he pivioted to dodge again.  
"Nothing of the usual friendly glee; it's almost as if he's fighing out of anger,..."  
  
He snapped his head back just in time, a foot shooting past it by mere inches.  
"It's like he's fighting just like me,.."  
  
Vegeta grinned, then deflected another bone-crushing punch to counter it with his own fist.  
It made impact with solid flesh, but the orange-clad warrior didn't even seem to feel it.   
Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed Vegeta's wrist one-handedly,   
soon causing the smirk on the prince's face to fade as the latter realised his mistake.  
  
Goku might have been fighting the way Vegeta did, but he certainly was still Goku.   
And he certainly was still stronger.  
Futher more, he wasn't sparring.   
  
He was dead serious.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was past dinner-time of the second day, and still no sign of his sister Pesky anywhere.  
Much as Tomath hated to admit it, he was starting to get worried.   
True, Pesky was a big girl -well bigger then him anyway; his big sister.  
He'd seen her take care of herself when she needed to.  
  
Still, there was this thing with the father of his new-found friends being an alien.   
And if Pesky had vowed to distroy him -and that she had quite obviously-,   
he knew that nothing would stop her before she had reached that goal.  
  
Nothing short of her own demise, that was.   
  
Tomath sighed, sitting down on a bench in the gardens.   
As if reading his toughts, Trunks turned back to face him.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her." the lavendel-haired boy assured him.  
Tomath wasn't sure if he'd liked the boy's tone though.   
But he could hardly blame him for being mad at his sister, after leaving him in the gravitron like that!  
All the same, he liked to be closeby if Trunks _did_ manage to find Pesky.   
  
He just didn't want anything bad to happen, that was all.  
  
Not counting the fact that he was worried for his sister, this had been a swell day for little Tomath.  
Bra and Goten had gone off searching for his sister the one way, him and Trunks going the other.   
It had been a little scary at first to find his new friend could fly.  
But helpfull too; they'd been able to cover a lot of ground.  
ANd, of course, it had been great to fly on the demi-Saij-jin's back.  
  
Still, no sign of Pesky anywhere.   
And now they were back at Capsule Corp., tired and weary. Bra and Goten had left off after dinner, giving up.  
Him and Trunks though, were going to give it one last chance before it got dark.  
  
They were again trying to track Pesky's footprints;   
this was were Goten had last seen her, and their best lead as to finding his troublesome sister.  
  
Tomath smiled wrily at Trunks' back as the elder boy turned to study the tracks again.   
Much as he hated to give up, this wasn't really getting them anywhere.  
Besides, he really was tired. All he wanted to do was lay down somewhere nice and warm and -gulp!  
  
WIth a hand shuffed over his mouth, Tomath was rudely pulled off his bench and behind one of the shoulder-high plant-pots.  
He gazed confusedly into the face of his sister, who was currently eying around the corner of their fresh-made hide-out.  
SHe gave him a sharp look before taking the hand from his face, and Tomath knew better then to speak up.  
  
"Where is the alien Vegeta?" she hissed at him.  
"What? uh. He left sometime this morning.   
Something about a machine breaking or such.   
You're not still thinking to-"  
  
-"hush." she told him, then eyed around the corner again.   
"So much for my little diversion. But maybe it's all for the better. Let's go."  
  
Annoyed, Tomath raised his voice a little.   
"Go? Go where? And just like that? Aren't we at least gonna thank these people for their hospitality."  
  
-"Quiet. We're going home. Send them a note if you like. Let's -ShhhhhiT!"  
  
The last word was no longer spoken in a whisper as she looked straight into the face of one very pissed Trunks.  
"Go?" he spoke in a soft, worryingly relaxed tone of voice.  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Pesky wasn't fazed more then a second.   
"Yup, we're leaving. Sorry to have been a burden, but See Ya!"  
With that, she grabbed Tomath by the arm and marched herself around the seething boy.  
  
Pesky looked back with a sniff, only to walk straight into the demi-Saij-jin again.  
"Aren't you _at least_ going to apologise for what you did to me?"  
His voice was beginning to betray him now.   
  
Pesky made a non-commitical sound. If his speed had surprised her, she gave to outward sign of it.  
  
Trunks groawled.   
"I was in there _all day_ you know. I could have died!"  
  
She shrugged.   
"But you didn't. You're right though; I _am_ sorry. I was wrong to doubt you. Won't happen again!"  
  
With that, she gave him a stiff smile and tried to walk around him again.  
  
Naturally, Trunks wasn't happy with such a half-hearted apology.   
"_Sorry_! I just _bet_ you are."  
then he sneared. "If you weren't a girl, I'd punch your lights out."  
  
Pesky stared, wide-eyed. Tomath groaned, stepping back two, three steps.  
"Weren't a girl?"   
Pesky's voice was high and strung.   
  
"Weren't a girl? Oh, but don't let a little thing like _that_ stop you!"  
  
With that, she longed for the Demi-Saijin, catching him straight in the face with a full-force punch.  
Trunks, caught off guard, reeled back a step.   
Then was caught in the side with a kick, then to the other side before he, instinctively, started to block her onslaught.  
  
Slightly panicking, he looked into her eyes, trying to make her stop.   
  
Pure fury.   
  
Guess he'd hit the mark there.  
Trunks supposed he should be glad she couldn't hit half as hard as his father,   
though it was certainly not for lack of trying!  
But she was _fast_.  
  
ANd Still, her fist-and-foot-fury kept up, no sign of slowing.  
What could he do?   
He could power up, and then she wouldn't be able to hurt her with her punches. Nor catch him.  
  
But that would be cheating the fight.   
  
On the other hand, it wasn't really a fight since he wasn't fighting back.  
Just blocking.   
He couldn't fight a girl.  
  
Then again, it didn't look like she was gonna stop anytime soon, and he was actually starting to hurt!  
He had to stop her, somehow.   
  
But he couldn't well hit a girl, could he?  
  
"Aaayiiiih!"   
The girl in front of him screamed, then turned, extending her arm in a back-swing.   
  
Trunks gasped, ducked, closed his eyes and reacted.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	15. Default Chapter Title

PART 15! enjoy! oh, you know I don't own Dragonball,   
but Pesky's mine; check her out on my homepage.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Again, the blur of light was shot down into the ground.   
Rocks and dust shut up where it landed as the tremors of the impact died down.  
  
Guku glared down at the crater he had created, as the light coming from within bringtened once more before whinking out.  
After several more moments, a very deshelved looking Vegeta came crawling out of that same crater.  
  
He took a moment to pick himself up, hand on knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
Only then did he continue to straighten and glare up at the warrior above him.  
  
"Alright, Kakaroth! THis round goes to you. But I'm sure to get you next time."  
  
Still blazing in a haze of gold, Goku cocked his head. "Next time?"  
  
"There isn't going to BE any NEXT TIME!!"  
  
With that, the bigger warrior launched himself at the prince again, who really was a little too schocked  
-not to mention beat up- to do anything more then stare.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was getting ridiculous, Vegeta reflected as he flew through the air for the,..   
- he did not know how manyth time.  
  
He'd started counting, but then got deflected by a certain supersaij-jin before making impact.  
And, wondering if he should count that as a new flight, or just prolongation of the last, totally forgot where he was at.  
  
Too bad, because it had given him something to do besides feeling the onslaught.   
He'd long ago given up on blocking; it wasn't doing him any good anyway.  
  
It was not that he minded getting beat up;   
not at all.   
It would just serve to make him stronger.   
  
Or so he cept telling himself.  
  
This particular sparring match, however, was starting to get embarresing.   
Not to mention a little scary.  
  
The Saij-jin prince was slowly but surely starting to doubt Kakaroth meant for him to survive this.  
THe earth-Saij-jin was not acting himself at all, and had stated several times already that he did mean to kill him.  
Vegeta found himself hoping that maybe if he kept really still the golden warrior would loose his interrest and just go away.  
  
So that was exactly what he did when he skitted to the ground again, coming to a halt on his back.  
He closed his eyes and kept very, very still.  
  
There was a short moment in which he wondered what was wrong.   
Kakaroth seemed not to be near him, but he couldn't seem to breathe.  
Then, he realised what was happening -he was chocking on his own blood!   
Panicking, he tried to sit up, to clear his own fluids from his throat.  
But he did not get far before finding a boot on his chest.  
He sputtered; he did couldn't breathe!  
  
It took him way too long to focus on the voice, but there had certainly been a question there.  
"Who?" he managed between gasps.  
  
Kakaroth's voice was angry and loud; Vegeta didn't understand how he could not have understood the first time.  
"You KNOW who! WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
Well, he honestly didn't.   
Desperately, he tried to reach up for the boot; get it off somehow.  
He had to breathe.   
Kami knows, he didn't want to die.   
  
But most of all, he didn't want to sufficate!  
  
Why?  
  
Kakaroth was going to kill him. He couldn't really blame him. He was evil. And dangerous.   
  
But why now?  
After all this time?  
  
WHy?  
  
Vegeta almost whimpered in joy as he was lifted into the air; mercifull air reached his longs at last.  
But his pleasure was short-lived as he was shacken roughly to and fro.  
  
"Where IS she?"   
  
WHere was who?   
  
Why was he doing this?  
Vegeta cracked open a painfull eye, and started.  
Crying. Kakaroth was crying. Why?  
He mouthed the word.   
  
"WHere is Chichi! WHat have you done with her?"  
  
Chichi? His crazy mate? What did she have to do with this? Was this her idea?  
Where was she?   
  
Where? She?  
  
He didn't know.  
  
"Ho- home?", probably.  
  
-"Don't PLAY with me! I FOUND your note! She WASn't THERE!"  
  
It was getting harder to breathe again, and Vegeta was still dizzy.  
What was wrong with Kakaroth? WHy was he acting this way?  
  
He gulped one more time, trying, drawing in strength.   
  
"Ka- kaka,.- Goku, -w."   
  
_Why?_   
  
"What's _wrong_ with you?"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta dropped to the floor, still gasping.  
Trying to sit up, he glared around, his eyes finally settling on a powered down Goku.  
  
THe orange-clad warroir looked looked at him puzzled.  
  
"You called me Goku."  
  
Had he?  
  
"Spur of the moment." he rasped, best he could. "Don't get any ideas off it."  
  
Kakaroth looked at him, then smiled stupidly; apoligetically.  
  
"No, I mean, in the letter. That doesn't seem right, does it?"  
  
"WHat?"   
Vegeta groaled, getting to his feet while fending off a -once again- annoyingly helpfull Goku.  
  
"What letter are you talking about you baka?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chichi didn't understand what could have happened.   
  
She'd just been gone on hour or so.  
Just an hour; no more then two.   
  
ANd then, she came home to,..   
  
THIS!  
  
SHe still hadn't planned a course of action. Maybe she should go find a payphone and call Bulma.  
Maybe she should wait a little longer and hope for her husband to come home.  
  
But, for _Kami's_ sake, look at her beautifull house!  
  
The walls where off- set, the roof had caved in, and all in the middle of it was one big, giant hole!  
  
  
Just looking at it made her want to cry,..   
Or hit someone.  
  
She supposed she should be glad Goten was staying at Capsule Corp. Gohon she didn't even expect to see till weekend.  
In collage.  
  
But where was Guko?  
  
Then, she heard it.   
"Let GO of me, you BAKA! I can fly by myself!"  
  
Certainly not her husband's voice, but Goku hung out around that awfull man all the time.   
So her husband was sure to be closeby.  
  
She turned to the sound only to be rushed into an iron bear hug, Accompanied by a happy shriek:  
"CHICHI!"  
  
After a moment her husband reliesed her from his vice-like grip -thankfully; she was starting to suffocate-   
and started babbling faster then she'd imagined possible:  
  
"There you are, Chi!,......''''.'.'.''.'..................................................   
..''.'.I was so worried. ..''.''.'''''..'.'........................................  
..'.''looking all over for you,.. Did you escape? .'.'''.'..'how did you get away? ..'.'.'.'.''.Who took you?  
.....'.''...........'.'''.'.'.''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Are you OK?"  
  
Chichi could hardly follow him.   
  
"Get away? What are you talking about?   
I just went to buy some food, and found the house like this; in shambles."  
  
Goku's face got serious.   
"I'll show you what I'm talking about."   
and marched into the ruin that had been their house.  
Chichi blinked, frowned, then turned to the Saij-jin prince behind her.  
  
"Vegeta, what have you two,.. oh my Kami!"  
The prince glared back at her out of a very swollen eye.   
The man looked like he'd been hit by several trucks, and then got stuck in a blender somehow.  
  
He sat down on the ground hard.   
  
"Ssssshuth up." he lisped at her before she could say another word.  
  
Not that Chichi listened.  
"Will you look at yourself!   
I _told_ you not to go sparring with _my husband_ again. It serves you well, you know.  
Oh!   
If you've hurt my Goku, I swear, I'll,.."  
  
-"Here, Chi! look at this."  
Goku handed her a letter written in red crayon. The paper was a bit dusty and dirty, but still readable.  
The words read:  
  
  
---  
"  
  
_dear Goku._   
  
  
_I have eaten all things in your fridge and every other bit of food in your house._  
  
  
_Do not bother waiting for your wife to come back, for I have hidden her in a special, secret place._  
  
_Where you will never find her. _  
  
_And where she does not like it at all._  
  
_I have told her bad things too._  
  
_And I have been unfriendly and abusive to several friends of yours who I will not name here._  
  
_I have done all of these things because I am evil, and because I plan to take over the world._  
  
_And because I think you cannot beat me up and stop me anyway. _  
_Thought that might work._  
  
_In fact, It would be the only thing that would._  
  
_But you're not going to._  
_Because your nice and weak and will not hurt me. _  
_So I will conquer the world while you sit around doing nothing and having no food._  
  
_Signed, your fellow alien, Vegeta._  
  
"  
---  
  
"oh, my!"   
Chichi said as she finished reading.   
  
"But that's not the note that _I_ left you."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyes from the ground he'd been studying.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Then continued to also read the note.   
  
"ARCH! KAkaroth! How could you think this was me! This is a child's handwriting. And using you Earth name too."  
  
Goku put a hand behind his head and smile widely.   
  
"I _am_ sorry Veg, it won't happen again, really."  
  
Vegeta hmmped, mumbling something about making sure it wouldn't.  
  
"But,"   
Goku frowned, "who do you think did this?"  
  
Chichi frowned, thinking, while Vegeta re-read the letter.  
  
"Wait a minute! 'fellow alien?' why,.. That LITTLE BRAT!"  
Both Chichi and Goku looked dumbfolded.  
The Prince had to explain further.   
  
"Some brat that said she was going to kill me. Dark hair, bad attitude.,.. human."  
  
"Oh!" Chichi exclaimed. "You mean that _nice_ girl Pesky?"  
  
-"She isn't _nice_, woman!   
She tricked my son into the gravitron-room and left him there all day at 200 grav.  
Not to mention what she did to my lawn."  
The Saij-jin warrior decided to leave out some other un-niceties she'd been up to.   
All infolving him, and all with different amounts of succes. He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So she's been here then?"  
  
Goku nodded.   
"But I told her I wouldn't kill you for her, so she left.   
You actually think a litle girl like that would,.."  
  
-"Oh yes, she would!"  
Well, _he_ knew she would; sneeky little devil!  
  
Vegeta almost grinned as he imagined himself pounding the brat for what she had done.  
  
"Let's get back to my place. She won't leave without picking _something_ up."  
  
With that in mind, the burnt-out prince tried to pick himself off the ground.   
Having a hard time at it.  
  
Chichi looked sheepischly at the two Saij-jins as the bigger warrior came over the help his friend,  
getting angry shouts as:   
"get away from me!", and: "Don't you think you've helped me enough for one day?" for all his trouble.  
  
"BUt"   
Chichi started to ask.   
"That still doesn't explain what happened to the house."  
  
Goku blushed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yup there it is! part 15 R/r for me please. next: last and final Part! don't miss it ;) 


	16. Default Chapter Title

Hello and good day to thee, oh kind readers. it is done. this is Part 16 of Pesky meets DBZ, and it's all over!  
*sniff* I'm gonna miss working on this, but hey, I've got a million others in my head as it is.   
yeah, I know this took me some time, but I already had it all finished in my head, and typing it out, well you know.  
oh, and did someone actually doubt I could all still make it turn out alright?   
well, I think I've managed. :)  
read and enjoy. oh, and REVIEW! last part, so i'd greatly appreciate it.  
I do not own DBZ, but check Pesky at my homepage. animation coming this week!   
oh, I seem to be jumping POV a _lot this time, so I've put some line-breaks(? that the word? there not underscores)  
between POV-changes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am sooo sorry." he told the limb form again as he hovered over the bed.  
  
His mother, the first one to have yelled at him for what he had done, was beginning to feel sorry for him by now.  
"Calm down Trunks, she's gonna be fine."  
The 8-year-old looked up at his mother "are you sure?"  
  
SHe grinned at him, patting the girl on the bed in.   
"Pretty sure. But she can't hear you just yet, so why don't you stop appologising?"  
  
Trunks sighed and looked around the room.   
Bra, indifferent to the whole situation, played with some plasters, putting some on Goten's arm.  
Goten was bearing it all happily.   
Tomath, who was the younger brother of the girl he'd just socked, was grinning at him encouragingly.  
As the Pesky really was still KO, he desided to take it up with the boy.  
  
"I am really, really sorry."   
the younger boy's grin faded. "Sorry for what."  
-"Sorry for what? For what? I just maybe killed your sister. I just.-"  
  
Tomath nearly chocked on laughter.   
"Oh, don't worry about Pesky. This happens all the time."  
  
He continued at the queer look he got. "No, really. Pesky's always getting hurt.   
She get in to fights all the time.   
That, and worse: once, she fell from a second-story window."  
His smile widened.   
"But she's always lucky; always! Landed right on a big pile of leaves; it was autumn.   
All it got her was a few bruises. That's all it ever gets her. None of it ever addled her mind or anything."  
  
The little boy stopped to scatch his head.   
"Unless, of course it already addled her mind back when I was too young to notice,.."  
  
Trunks shook his head absentmindedly as the little boy continued along these lines.   
The kid really didn't understand how strong he really was. True, he hadn't hit the boy's sister all that hard.  
And she had been asking for it. All the same.  
  
"Well, I think I'll just be getting back to work." his mother called.  
"If you kids want to stay here, fine, but be quet, huh?"  
Bulma looked over to the sleeping form.   
"Poor child must hae been up all night. She's more tired then hurt."  
  
"I'll stay here." Trunks and Tomath told her in unison.   
Just then, there was a loud crash.   
All three turned to see Goten running around the bed panically as Bra chased him happily, with   
-you guessed it- a big seringe from the first-aid-box.  
  
Bulma sighed and usshered the two out.   
Not bothering to try and take the needle away, with resulted into the two running off at high-speeds.  
  
The door closed on the two boys, leaving them alone with a sleeping Pesky.  
"Say,.. Trunks." Tomath asked innocently.   
"Don't get this the wrong way or anything. It's just precaution. But. Well. could you hand me those bandages?"  
Trunks gave the younger boy a questioning look.  
  
---------------  
  
At times like this, Bulma got to wondering why she had ever bothered with children in the first place.  
True, Bulma contempleted as she walked down the halls, she hadn't exactly _planned_ on them.   
And true again, she'd been extremely lucky with the two; they were hardly all that much trouble.  
  
Still, she was kept pretty well occupied between a job,   
two children and a husband that seemed to make a special point on comming home half beaten to death every other day.  
And those two little visitors of theirs were no picnick either.  
Image, that little idiot of a girl attacking her son!   
She'd not believed her own son if the girl's own brother hadn't confirmed the story.  
  
They had to go, those two, and fast. But the telephone-number Tomath had relayed wasn't working.  
He'd mumbled something about areal-codes, but that hadn't helped much.  
  
Just as she wanted to turn the hall to her laboratory, she heard voices.  
Two she'd recognise out of thousands. Most prominent was her husband's.   
Practically screaming every first word, then, oddly enough dying down in a mumble.   
Only to start up again at the soft answer of her best friend, Goku's.  
  
There was defenetely somthing wrong. She practically ran into the scene that awaited her.  
And, although it shoked her, she couldn't really say she wasn't expecting it.  
There, proud and strong as ever, Goku stood, giving her a goofy smile in welcome.  
  
At his side, one arm uncharacteristically draped over his shoulder stood her husband.   
  
Well, slounched more like.  
One look at him made the reason for this painfully obvious; he'd fall down without the bigger man's support.  
His face was purple and blood was running from his mouth and nose, one eye completely shut.  
  
Bulma didn't even want to look at the rest of him.   
  
"Kami, Veggie! Goku, what happened? Where you attacked?"  
Goku lost his previous stance of bravour at her question, starting to stutter at her question.  
Vegeta cut in.   
  
"Never mind that. Where is that girl? And let go of me, Kakaroth."  
  
With that he made some attempt at pushing the bigger man away,   
conviniently forgetting that it was _him_ hanging on to the other.  
  
Bulma was at a loss for words for a moment, then began to remember the events of the previous day.  
What luck. Vegeta was usually troublesome when it got to doctoring, but now:  
"She's in the infirmery, which is _exactly_ where you are going."   
  
-"You got that right." he grumbled, pushing off from his fellow Saij-jin and staggering in that direction.  
Goku hovered right behind him, and Bulma was right at his 'tail'.   
  
"Goku, what happened."  
  
"Errrm,.. eh, I um." he gave another sheepish smile at her general direction. "He,.. fell on his way here."  
that was a lie if she ever heard one.  
  
"I did not FALL!"   
The prince of Saij-jins nearly screamed, having found a nice solid wall for support then continued to mumble.  
"I just forgot I was flying."  
  
"Forgot my left foot(sensored verion) ! You passed out."  
Bulma wasn't quite following all this, but it obious that Goku had something to do with whatever had happened to her 'mate'.  
  
"And why did he pass out?" she practically screached. No answer.  
  
"GOKU?!"   
  
The Saij-jin was smiling impishly again. "Well, you see. there was this note, and I uh."  
  
-"...,INSTANT I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SISH-KAHBAB!"  
  
-------------  
They'd reached the infirmary, and Vegeta had pulled open the door, only to refeal a scene of total chaos.  
It actually fazed the Saij-jin enough to make him temporarely forget what he came here to do.  
  
The Girl Pesky was screaming on the top of her longs, still in bed and tied to it by what looked to be bandages.  
In fact, she was so _covered_ in them, she looked like a mummy.  
  
Tomath had taken his distance, but seemed calm enough.  
Trunks was hiding behind the medical-bench.  
  
"It wasn't me", Trunks screamed, "It was him. Your brother. I didn't touch you!"  
  
Pesky kept at it. "You think this is over? You hit me, I'm gonna break you neck. As soon as I'm loose. TOMATH!  
Tomath, you let me go or I'll pound you some too,.. I'll, I'LL -"  
  
"..oh."  
  
She looked at the dark shape of the Saij-jin prince a moment, noting him for the first time.  
Slowly, Vegeta walked into th room, eyes shining with an evil light.  
  
The girl looked back at him, either too brave or too dumb to show any fear.   
Until she noticed Goku, next o reach the door-opening.  
She sniffed at him. "Can't you do _anything_ right?"  
The orange-clad Saij-jin got that serious look on his face.   
"So it _was_ you that left the note? This isn't a game, little girl. I nearly _killed_ him."  
  
The dark-eyed girl looked back at the Saij-jin prince. "That was the general idea."  
  
Vegeta got an unnerving smirk on his face.  
"Close, brat. Real close. But not quite. So, do you have any last words before I blast you?"  
SHe crossed her arms.   
  
"Name: Pesky, serialnumber and rank: ... well I don't have 'm, but if I did, I wouldn't tell _you_."  
  
Vegeta barked a laugh at her immitation of a war-captive, then raised a hand radiating ki.  
  
"VEGGIE-HEAD!"  
It would be, the onna.   
"Don't you DARE go blasting _little CHILDREN_, for crying out, VEGETA!"  
  
He turned on his mate "WOMAN! This is no girl, it is a demon, sent to,... Hey,.."   
and he had to turn to the girl again.  
  
"What happened to your face. And what's with the wrappings?"  
  
"NAme: Pesky, Serialnumber and Rank-,.."  
  
-"My sis and your son got into a fight." Tomath piped up happily.  
-"Traitor!" she shot back.  
  
Vegeta got a puzzled look on his face, turning to his son.   
  
"You?"  
  
The lavendel-haired boy straightened, starting to stutter.   
"I'm I,. sooo so-,.."  
and got cut off in half-speach by a slap on the back. "That's my little brat. Good job."  
  
----------  
Trunks smiled up on his father.   
Trunks wans't exactly without a scratch himself, but if his fahter didn't notice, he wasn't about to mention it.  
  
There were few enough occations he'd made his 'tousan proud.  
  
Of course, Pesky had to interrupt this rare father-son moment.   
"Me and him are not dome yet, you extra-rterrestial excuse for a cieling-mob! Just LET me LOOse AND I'LL!,.."  
  
her voice dropped, suddenly honey-sweer as she turned to her younger brother.   
"Tomath!"  
"Tomath, my brother. They've done something to your brain, but it's OK, dear.   
It's ok, I'll fix it, but you've got to help me now, Help me, just a little,.."  
  
-----------  
Vegeta smirked at the scene, then pulled attention to himself once more.  
"All good and great girl. You've done better then I thought, but now I really am getting rather sick of you."  
  
Bulma started screaming again as he raised his hand for the second time, but she couldn't really pysically stop him.  
He'd make her understand. Later. Goku, unfortunately, could.  
"Please don't." he said as he grabbed the shorter man's hand. "I understand how you feel."  
  
"YOU understand how I FEEL?   
oh, really? HOW would YOU know? I'm the one BLEEDING here. YUu look just fine to me."  
  
"yeah. I am now. But," and he looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice.   
"I doubt I will be after I explain Chichi what happened to the house,..."  
  
Vegeta smirked as he dreamed up what fate awaited the bigger Saij-jin.  
  
"Vegeta, you have to forgive her." the man continued, just as his mate chimed in again.  
"YOur _house_? Goku? Something happened to your house? Will someone _please explain_ what the HELL is going on?"  
  
Well, truth be told, the prince of Saij-jins was hardly upset at all anymore.   
True, he'd just got seriously beat up.  
  
But then again that was hardly something new.   
  
His son, at least, was beginning to show he wasn't as soft as Vegeta had feared.  
Kakaroth was getting his own back soon. That annoying mate of his got what she deserved.  
For once not being able to blame _him_ for any demolision to thier house.  
  
As for the brat that had caused all this;  
half of her insolent face was purple from bruising, the other from sheeting with rage.  
Besides, letting her live might pepper up the human race in the long run. Kami knew, the cowards needed it.  
  
Not that Pesky was willing to live;  
  
"Fogive ME? My work here isn't done! I will finish this abomilition or die TRYING!!"  
The little girl got a booming in her voice that suggest she had said this before.  
  
"Oh, Kami, please!" Goku sighed, exasporated. "Vegeta isn't really going to blow up earth, are you Veggie?"  
he asked the man he was still wrestling.  
  
Vegeta stopped in his struggles a moment, his strength already sapped.   
"Not before I defeat and KILL YOU KAKKAROTH!"  
  
Goku grinned at the little girl. "See, and when would that be likely to happen?"  
"I HEARD THAT KAKAROTH!" and he took another swing at the bigger Saij-jin.   
But kept it at one. In his present, weakened condition, he was making a fool out of himself.  
  
Pesky sighed. "I suppose I should just leave it up to you.   
Not that I've changed my mind on the subject, but I haven't had much succes untill now.   
Besides." and she wiggled a bit.  
"I'm not much in a position to argue."  
  
"Great, now, Vegeta."  
The dark Saij-jin grumbled. He'd mentally already given up.  
  
"Tell you what, Kakaroth," And he grabbed Bulma by the arm and made his way to the door.  
"If she's out of my sight by the time I get back here, I'll refrian from hunting her down and killing her."  
  
----------------------  
"Thank you!" Goku called after him, then turned back to the three remaining children in the room.  
  
"I supppose now we'd better get you kids home, eh? Now, where do you live?"  
  
Tomath got an appologetic look on his face and started to stammer a street name the Saij-jin had never hear of.  
  
For once, Pesky said something helpfull.   
  
"It's right about on the other side of the world.   
I suppose you could give them a call and they'll pay for the plane-ticket.   
Though they're going to wonder how we got here."  
  
Goku got a puzzled look on his face and started to ask how they _had_ gotten here, but was interrupted by Trunks.  
  
"ANd then we'll have to reserve seats.  
And wait for your flight. I don't think my fahter can wait that long."  
  
He promptly started to rip off the bandages that tied the girl to the bed.  
  
"I know I can't. I'll take you myself."  
  
With that, he scooped up a very surprised Pesky and took off right through the window.  
Goku looked down on the little boy, then scooted him up and took up after the children.  
  
Tomath seemed to have flown before, quieting down after a few whoops.  
  
Which made it possible to hear the conversation going on ahead of him.  
"Well, if I'd know you know do this, I would have tried killing you _after_ you took me home,.."  
A rather smug-sounding Pesky was saying.  
-"hmmmm."  
  
"So nice of you to bother."  
-"grrrr." Trunks answered by putting on some more speed.  
  
Goku looked down at his own burdon. "hey, Tomath, isn't it?"  
  
-"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think, well. Maybe Pesky and Trunks,.. _like_ each other?"  
  
As the flew on into a conveniently placed sunset the only sound that could be heard over the rathing wind,  
  
was the delerious laughter on one highly amused little boy.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*cracks up* well, that's it from me. :) hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.  
*waves* bey! CU!! 


End file.
